Operation Seirin: Stalking the phantom sixth man
by Impassive sky
Summary: "Does any one of you know where Kuroko lives?" Several of the members shrugged in response. The question seems to be simple but it soon turns into a mission that must be fulfilled at all cost; much to the Generation of Miracles chagrin as they try to interfere.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

**AN: This idea kept on bugging me for the past two weeks. I hope it doesn't suck; I kinda rushed in making it because school's going to start in just a few days. Ignore the errors and feel free to point out the mistakes.**

**Summary:**

"**Does any one of you know where Kuroko lives?"**

**Several of the members shrugged in response. The question seems to be simple but it soon turns into a mission that must be fulfilled at all cost; much to the Generation of Miracles chagrin as they try to interfere.**

**Setting: After Winter cup**

**Chapter 1-The mission**

**RING**

The sound of the bell ringing indicates the dismissal of class.

"Remember to the homework."

The teacher reminded before promptly dismissing his class. He left immediately to attend an important meeting announce by the principal several hours ago. Students pack their things, chattering to themselves as they left one by one. The light and shadow pair remained as the former approaches the latter.

"Oi Kuroko, You better hurry it up. Coach will kill us if were late."

Kagami involuntarily shuddered as he mentioned the last. Aida Riko can be a devil in disguise if she wanted to. He doesn't want to experience that again. He'd rather prefer the Boston crab than his training menu tripled.

"I'm sorry but." Kuroko pauses, "Can you please tell coach that I won't make it." He averted his eyes for a second but quick enough to ne noticed by the fiery red head.

"I have some errands to do." He said in his usual deadpan tone. He then slung his bag over his right shoulder and headed home albeit hastily. Kagami raises his split eyebrows slightly as he saw the retreating back of his partner. He thought he saw a brief flicker of emotion on the usually blank cerulean orbs of his team mate. He heaves an irritating sigh, deciding to brush it off. He must be imagining things.

_I just hope coach won't kill him for skipping practice._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Practice was more brutal than usual. Here he'd thought he was going to die in over exhaustion. His instincts were actually right. Coach doubled his training menu. She was definitely bothered by Kuroko skipping. This was the first he ever done that. After all, Kuroko was the hardworking type and would _never_ ever skip practice with no reason.

_I wonder what's so important that he decided to skip._

Kagami wipes his sweat using his towel; later placing it around his neck as he drinks from his water bottle.

**Flashback**

Aida Riko was downright furious. Kagami probably must be seeing things but he thought he saw flames being emitted by his sempai which scared the shit out of him. The burning aura soon disappears as it was replaced with hunch shoulders and a long tired sigh.

"If it was important that he had to skip practice then it can't be help." Aida Riko said. The only person she could never read was the phantom sixth man. He can be unpredictable at times you wouldn't least expect it. "But I sure hope it's not trouble." She added, casting a worried expression on her kouhai (underclassman). Hyuga who heard most of the conversation suggested.

"Then why don't we go visit him?" he said with a bored tone. Though underneath it, Riko sensed deep concern for the boy making some of her doubts disappear. She reminded herself to thank Hyuga-kun later.

"That's a great idea!" Riko immediately brightens up. A loud whistle reverberated inside the gym. The thumps of basketballs and squeaking shoes on the floor stopped.

"Everyone gather around!" Riko clasped her hands and yelled. The basketball team approaches their coach, giving her a confused look as to why their practice was halted halfway.

"We'll visit Kuroko-kun after practice. He seems to have trouble of some sort." Riko announced loud and clear enough for the team to be nodding.

"But.. Does any one of us know where he lives?" Koganei asks unsurely. Realization dawned on them and the gathered group all turned to Kagami who only shook his head as he grumbled, "Like I'd know."

The team only blinked at him several times, eyes widen in disbelief.

"You never even asked him?" Izuki said in astonishment. There was a reign of silence.

"And to think that you're his partner." Hyuga said with a tsk. He pushes his glasses on the bridge of his nose using his index finger while sighing tiredly.

"Bakagami." Riko muttered as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Why the hell are you guys blaming me all of a sudden?!" Kagami pointed to himself agrily, "You should be happy that I did try asking him once but he didn't even answer!" he retorted. A tic mark was visible on his forehead as he scoffed, completely annoyed.

"Maa Maa calm down Kagami." Kiyoshi said as he enters the conversation.

"But hey, aren't you guys curious?" Koganei grins mischievously. A flash of excitement was present on his eyes.

"Curious about what?" Hyuga merely raises a brow, completely unfazed. Seeing Koganei's antics made him slump his shoulders in defeat. As the captain, he had a feeling that Koganei would be very much persistent and imaginative in spite of knowing the consequences if he goes deeper in his thoughts so as to satisfy his overwhelming curiosity. He released a long suffering sigh.

"I bet he's rich and it would be like this…" Koganei trailed off with a wide grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wide gates opened automatically. Through it lie a spacious backyard, a huge house with a wide balcony and a fountain on the middle of it; a path leading straight ahead with hedges on the side of it and Sakura trees blossoming on the entrance. A petite young lady smiles angelically. She had long raven locks that reach up to her waist and she wore a cute maid outfit. She bows elegantly, tilting her head to the side.

"Welcome home, Are you perhaps acquaintances of young master?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A trail of blood came down from Koganei's nose. Some of the members of the basketball team flushed beet red. Hyuga who notices it immediately smacks the back of his team mate's head.

"MORON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" He glared dangerously on the cowering teen who was nursing his injury.

"…then… w-what if he was p-poor…?" Koganei whimpered in fear. He didn't even know where he got the confidence to talk back at clutch time Hyuga.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A frail teen had his fixed on his house. The house was fairly old and it was isolated from its neighbors; its paint fading and weeds creeping up on its wall. He opens the door which later fell on to the ground with a loud thump.

_Ah, he has to fix it later again._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The members of the basketball team sweat drooped. Kiyoshi had an uneasy grin as he chuckled awkwardly. He wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation.

"If he was_ that _poor, then explain it to me on how he afforded paying the tuition fees of Seirin not to mention the prestigious school Teikou from his middle school!" Hyuga exclaimed. He balled his right hand into a fist, smacking the back of his team mate's head once more, this time with greater force as Koganei unceremoniously kissed the polished floor within five seconds flat. The rest of the members made a face, trying not to laugh _hard_.

"…through p-pickpocketing… with his lack of presence and misdirection." Koganei muttered from the floor. He pushes himself on a crouching position while avoiding the evil eye he was receiving.

"THAT'S JUST IMPOSSIBLE!" Hyuga yelled.

"HIS MISDIRECTION DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!" Izuki who kept silent interrupted.

Meanwhile, Riko who was watching the scene had her eyebrows twitching uncontrollably at the utter stupidity of the team. Being the coach had its advantages and disadvantages, though she was thankful of the care free atmosphere, the team still had its quirks of tending to act stupid sometimes. She sighed in resignation. She began counting one to five on her head as she cracked her knuckles. She approaches the arguing members discretely; with a cheerful expression plastered on her face she made a fist.

**~5 minutes later…**

Facing their coach, crossing her arms and huffing angrily, Seirin basketball team had their back straightened while sporting their injury. They only had one thought lingering on their minds. _Never to piss coach again._

"You didn't have to hit us coach." The trio freshman and Kagami whispered under their breath. They were glad coach didn't hear them complaining. They heave a sigh of relief. Their lives were saved… for now.

"Now that all of you have finally calmed down." Riko pauses for a breath, "I want all of you to meet me outside Seirin gates on this upcoming weekend." She commanded, though there was an underlying threat on her tone. "On that day, if one of us manages to find out Kuroko-kun's address, training menu will be cut in half for a week." She said with glee, "But if none of us manages to find his address… training menu will be quadrupled.. For three days." Riko added cheerfully. The team paled and trembled. _What have they gotten themselves into?_

Riko blew her whistle and yelled, "Operation Seirin: Stalking the phantom sixth man, Start!"

AN:

So, how was it? Comments? Reviews?

I think this fic will only reach about 4-5 chapters. I have no idea when will I be updating it.. so please be patient… until then…

Ja Ne ;)

-Impassive sky


	2. Chapter 2-Phase 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story**

**Warning: slight oocness… maybe.**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back! Thank you for those who review, favorite and follow this story. I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter doesn't suck; I kinda rushed it halfway. Anyways, feel free to point out the mistakes… Now,**

**On to the story! ;)**

**Chapter 2-Phase 1**

Aida Riko rubs her temple as she eases the pain of her head ache. In the end the meeting ended up late. She made an inaudible sigh. She slings her bag on her right shoulder and exits the club meeting room. She fishes out her phone on the pocket of her skirt. She flips it open and pushes the green button on the side. The screen lit up as she checks the time. It was 7:49.

_Great._

Her father would surely throw a fit when she comes home late. Well, it can't be help, as long as he wouldn't do anything perverted then it's alright. She slumps her shoulder in defeat and shakes her head, pushing the thought away.

As she exits the building, a gust of wind blew passed her. She shivers slightly and cringes for not wearing her school uniform jacket. She looks up and sees the full moon and stars brightening the dark sky. She didn't know she was _that_ late. The light posts were turned on as it illuminated the path of the school grounds.

Taking a fast pace, she walks on the path as the soft tapping of her shoes echoes onto the silence. In all honesty, it was too quiet for her comfort. Distracting herself, she flicks her gaze towards the gym. The lights on.

_What the_.

She snaps out from her stupor and narrows her eyes further, closing her distance from the gym immediately.

_Those idiots! Leaving the gym wide open!_

She rants inwardly while marching in anger towards her destination. She huffs and pauses on the entrance of the gym. She takes a deep breath and peers onto the half open door. In an instant, she freezes on the spot.

A bead of sweat trails down on her chin, her mouth agape. A lone ball was bouncing on the wood polished floor. The ball seems to be moving on an unknown force. The thumps of the lone basketball caught her ears fast as her throat hitch. She bites back a surprise yelp and made a step back instinctively.

_Don't tell me…_ she places a hand above her mouth. _Calm down. Calm down. Relax._ Composing herself, she refocuses her gaze and stares intently on the moving object. Her eyes widen in mild surprise as a familiar light blue powder locks bombard her sight.

"Kuroko-kun…" she mutters to herself. The phantom sixth man seems to be engrossed in his practice, not noticing the other presence observing him in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Kuroko Tetsuya had his teal hair tousled as sweat pours down on his face. He was wearing his usual practice clothes (plain white shirt and dark blue shorts) as he dribbles the ball through the three point line, releasing his phantom shot.

Even after so many times she saw the move, it still awed her to the fact that made her respect him even more. Why was he practicing late at night? She frowns. She knows his kouhai (underclassman) is understandably the hardworking type but as the coach and also the elder sister of the team, it was her responsibility to take care of him properly. _You don't have to push yourself._

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

Hearing a gruff voice, Riko snaps out from her trance. She cautiously peers onto the gym and spots a fiery red haired teen casually sitting on one of the benches. _Since when was Kagami-kun there?_ She quickly hides behind the doors and listens to their conversation.

"Kagami-kun, please do not scare me." Kuroko said in his usual deadpan tone. He was rather startled, though it didn't show in his facial expression.

"That's what I feel all the time!" Kagami exclaims.

"Ah, is that so." Kuroko tilts his head to the side.

"Don't you dare act innocent, Kuroko."

"Then why is Kagami-kun here?"

"And don't just change the subject! Sheesh. "

If Kagami was annoyed as heck a few seconds ago, he was now displeased with the situation. His shadow seems to be avoiding the main subject and it irritates him why he is adamant in hiding it using his impassive demeanor.

Yes, he admits that he's '_worried'_ for his team mate.

Surely, he will not say his thoughts out loud so Kagami decides to keep it himself. However, he knows Kuroko Tetsuya is on another level and he wholeheartedly agrees with this. While most athletes are taking their talents for granted (GoM not included), demoralizing other teams, some are not bothered by the fact that there are people who are doing their best in achieving their dreams by means of pushing their bodies to the limit either mentally or physically, facing many obstacles and still overcoming it, most importantly having the will to never give up. These types of people are doing it not just for themselves but for others.

They are the stronger ones.

And one of them is Kuroko Tetsuya.

His acknowledgement of the phantom sixth man, for all he knows, runs deep. Sure, it's somewhat creepy for him to be thinking too much but then again, so be it.

"Let's just go home." Kagami reaches out and ruffles Kuroko's hair. A small smile flickers at the edges of his mouth.

Kuroko simply looks at his current light, his facial expression void of any emotion. A while ago, he notices the red head conflicted on what he should do or say.

Deep on his pools of red eyes, worry, confusion and doubt clashes. He wasn't an expert in reading other people's minds (Not really, he was just _that_ good in reading body languages and facial expressions making it possible, for example: the slight quirking of the eyebrows, twitching of the lips and the likes. Not that Kuroko will ever admit it after all, it was just a _hobby_ right?) But base on the contorting expressions of the red head (He will not say this out loud but Kagami-kun looks like an old man that is either suffering from constipation or a severe diarrhea.) it was damn obvious Kagami is indeed 'worried' for him. The corner of his lips twitches upward, unnoticed by the taller teen. He's happy enough to go along with it. Kuroko places a hand on Kagami's before replying in a barely audible tone, "Thank you, Kagami-kun." The taller teen completely taken aback by the sudden statement left his jaw hanging as he tries to composes himself albeit hastily.

"It amazes me how you can still keep a straight face after saying that." Kagami scratches the back of his head.

"Then, I'll take that as a compliment." Kuroko points out amusingly and shows one of his rare genuine smiles.

"Shut up."

Kuroko doesn't say anything though as he picks up the basketballs and returns it on the basket and made his way to the locker rooms. He changes his gym clothes with his school uniform and slings his sports bags on his right shoulder. He later exits the room and meets up with Kagami who was waiting for him as he rises up from his seat.

The switching off of the lights and footsteps closing on the exit sends the eavesdropping coach into panic mode. She frantically search for a hiding spot and opts to hide behind a bush. Well, it isn't one of her bright ideas but it's worth the shot.

Moments later the door opens as the light and shadow pair came out from the gym. The rustling sound of the leaves immediately caught the teal head's ears as he shifts his gaze on the bush present right beside the path of the gym. A bead of sweat trails down Riko's chin as she bites her lip nervously.

_Please don't let me be found out. _She prays on her heart.

"Oi Kuroko, is something wrong?"

A deep voice came up from behind the teal head. He turns his head to the side to find the fiery red head finish in locking the gym.

"No, it's nothing."

Riko made a mental sigh of relief she wipes her sweat using her hanker chief and made an inaudible sigh. _She'll have to thank Bakagami… someday._

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"If you say so."

Kagami, though reluctant, shrugs it off. Taking an easy pace, they exited Seirin high unaware of a brunette discretely following them. _Yosh, I hope you'll let me see it Kuroko-kun_. She grins.

Walking on the sidewalk, the light post illuminating their path, Kagami turns his head to the side and looks at his shadow who was unusually quiet.

"Hey, want to stop by at Maji Burger?" he asks.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun but I'll have to politely decline your offer." They stop at pedestrian lane as they wait for the red signal of the street light.

"You busy?"

"Hai."

"Then it's alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagami doesn't miss the soft look at the other's eyes when he looks briefly on the pale teen after waving his arm, bidding his farewell and crossing the lane. In return, Kuroko watches him go and gives a tentative smile.

Meanwhile, Aida Riko hides herself on a post. She narrows her eyes not taking the chance of losing her target. After Kagami was no longer in sight, Kuroko turns left, halfway down the street, he reaches an intersection. Riko intently follows the teen and already turning to the next post as she inclines her head. She suddenly feels her phone vibrating on the pocket of her skirt. She scowls and checks her target before quickly fishing it out. _Talk about bad timing._ She flips it open, pushes the button on the center and reads the message.

**From: Dad**

**Message:**

**Riko-tan, Daddy's waiting for you _ and oh, you forgot to close the drawer of your underwear this morning. =P**

_What the. That perverted oyaji (old man)._ She angrily snaps her phone shut and chucks the phone on her bag. She clenches her fist instead of hunting the old man down. If she wasn't busy 'stalking' her team mate, she would've have punched her father on the gut and put him on a Boston crab. _Ah, that would be nice._

"Coach."

Her inner ranting stops as she feels a presence behind her. She gulps. Wait. Don't tell me.

"Gah!" she jumps back in surprise. _Where did he come from?_ She eyes the pale teen rather incredulously.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you coach."

"N-No, it's alright." She waves off and gives a nervous smile.

Even though she can't read the other's thought, she definitely knows that he wasn't buying her fake smile. She clutches her bag tightly. _What should I do? Saying something random is not an option. I don't want to act like Teppei for Pete's sake. _

_Oh kami-sama, please help me._

Kuroko blinks back; His eyes quickly scanning the brunette with an unreadable expression. He's clearly suspicious and he may not appreciate having her lie to him. As expected of the phantom sixth man. It is only a matter of time before he finds out and she ends up apologizing but… a mission is a mission. She will not back down until it is complete. _Time for plan A._ Riko 'pretends' to laugh awkwardly, her gaze shifting at the ground then back to Kuroko who is unexpectedly very silent despite of the tense atmosphere. Should I escape? That would be dramatic. Reason with him? Ugh, this is kind of getting me nowhere. Maybe I'll choose the latter? Here it goes.

"Kuro—"

"May I ask why you were following me?"

Her words died out from her mouth. _There it is._ Trust Kuroko Tetsuya to be direct, straight forward and blunt as usual. Oh ?&%$ ! Inwardly, Riko is hyperventilating. _Well, time for plan B?_

"Oh, will you look at the time, see you on Monday Kuroko-kun bye!" she ran off at an amazing speed, leaving a trail of dust in her place. All Kuroko could do was to stare.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

K


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey guys!**

**There's been a problem on chapter 2. Recently, my USB/Data Traveler got infected with a virus and I had to format it. I managed to recover my chapter 2 in Operation Seirin but it seems like it was not the completed version. I have to write the half part of it once again. *sigh* I originally had a backup file but after checking it on my computer yesterday IT WASN'T THERE! I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience. **

**(For a short while I laughed and cried at the same. I know, that was kinda weird for me because … you'll **_**surely**_** be pissed when the chapter you've worked so hard on 'vanishes/disappears' right in front of you —_— Please excuse me for my ranting.)**

**(For the mean time enjoy the first part of Chapter 2-Phase 1)**

**Exams are coming up and rest assured that I'll be posting the complete version of it on the second/third week of August (Yes, I'm that **_**slow**_**) I'm really sorry. *bows* I appreciate all of your support so please be patient, until then… bye!**

**-Impassive sky**

***Did I forget to mention that I'll be rewriting chapter 1? ^_^**


End file.
